Gutter
by xxagent182xx
Summary: Goku... Vegeta... sweat dripping down both of their bodies... and they were just trying to get a tan.... my first attempt at a comedy... Let's see if you can keep your mind out of the gutter? ya bunch of hentais!
1. You're on fire

**Gutter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own dbz... SURPRISE!**

**To SY. I love you guys!**

Vegeta stared at the piece of meat in front of him and carefully ran his finger down the meat. He smirked and set it down on the barbeque, a low sizzling sound came from the raw hot dog. He turned to see Goku chasing after a butterfly. He scowled and shook his head then turned back to his job: To cook that blasted idiot some food.

He had been whining about it all day so he finally decided to cook him up a quick meal.

His eyes flickered to the young innocent Sayian and couldn't help but let a small smile inch across his face. No matter how hard he tried... he could not bring himself to hate the man. Vegeta felt his cock grow hot and he stopped. "What the hell....?" He hadn't felt such a sensation in so long... he had thought that-

He jumped back away from the barbeque and yelped in surprise as he was tackled and rolled across the floor, Kakkarot on top of him, his wild hair covering his dark eyes as he looked down at his prince.

"You ohkay Vegeta?"

"What the fuck are you doing? GET THE HELL OFFA ME!"

"But Vegeta you were on fire..." the other Sayian said breathlessly.

Vegeta let a smirk grace his lips. "I was? Was I..." Maybe this day would be better than he had thought.

"Yes... you were... but..." Goku got off of him and dusted off his orange gi. "Not anymore!"

Vegeta's mouth fell agape. "WHAT! I'm not on fire anymore! I'm not hot!" He screamed at the Sayian who just cocked his head in confusion, the burn mark on the crotch of Vegeta's pants very visible.

"Vegeta your crotch was on fire!"

The shorter male's face went red. "Wh-what! How did you know!"

Goku laughed. "It was pretty obvious... Anyone could see it." Vegeta blinked a few times. He never thought Goku could be like that... he had always thought the man to be naive about anything sexual.... or anything in general.

"I bet you liked it..."

Goku just stared at him. "Liked what?" Then, he suddenly sniffed the air; "The food's done!" His face had lit up with color and he rushed past Vegeta and to the barbeque. "Vegeta! HURRY! FASTER FASTER!" He shouted as Vegeta made his way towards the sayian, his face going red once again.

He sighed as he picked up a hot dog bun and Goku stabbed the piece of meat with the fork. "Vegeta I'm gonna put this weiner in your bun." Vegeta licked his lips and tried to hide the color that appeared on his cheeks.

"You do that Kakkarot...." the wild haired Sayian nodded and placed the hot dog on the bun. Vegeta sighed, aggravated by Goku's word usage.

Goku took the hot dog from him. "I love when my bun is filled... with ketchup and mustard!" He squirted red and yellow on the hot dog and bun and put the whole thing in his mouth at once.

"Ka-" Vegeta was at a loss for words.

Was the other Sayian trying to drive him mad? He didn't know and frankly he didn't give a shit. All he knew is that he wanted the man! Throw him to the ground and fuck his brains out yet... he doubted that Goku knew how crazy he was driving him.

A smile came to Goku's lips. "What's wrong Vegeta? Not hungry?" Vegeta growled at him and shoved past him, quickly eating a hot dog and moving away from him. "Hey! I have an idea!" Vegeta quickly turned to him, so many scenarios flashing across his mind. "Let's play catch!"

And there they went. His shoulders slumped and he slapped his forehead. "Why me...." He groaned.

Goku didn't seem to hear him, he just smiled, and pointed towards the prince "Wow Vegeta... those are some giants balls! I wish mine were that big..." He pouted.

Vegeta's eyes went wide. "WHAT!" Then he followed where his finger was pointing... at his feet there was 2 bouncing balls and Goku held 2 in his hands. He scowled and shook his head. "Damn him..." He picked them up and glared across at the seemingly innocent male then back to the balls in his hands.

"What? You don't know how to... play?" Vegeta's eyebrow twitched.

"Yes... but I don't think I want to play one of your pathetic 'human' games."

A sly smile came to Goku's face as he edged closer. "I know a game just you and I can -play... it'll be so much fun..." Goku gently took Vegeta's hand in his and put his other to his forehead. "Yes.. This will be fun..."

Vegeta smirk changed as fast as it had came. "BOWLING!" Goku shouted and let go of Vegeta's hand and ran off. The prince ran his fingers through his thick hair, sighed then followed the other Sayian.

Goku picked up the biggest and heaviest ball. "You can have this one!" he handed it across to Vegeta. "You have to drive the balls hard! Right into those." He pointed to the bowling pins. Vegeta glared at him.

"I know how to play this stupid game. Any idiot can!" He moved towards the alley and pulled his arm back and released the ball, sending it into the nearest wall. He narrowed his eyes and turned towards the now laughing taller Sayian, "let's do something more.... fun..." he smirked and Goku followed him. Ignoring the screaming manager and other customers.

"Vegeta..... I don't think it's going to fit.... it's so small...."

"Shut the fuck up Kakkarot and shove it in! It won't hurt!"

"But Vegeta... I don't think... look how small it is..."

"I don't care how small it is- Just do it before I lose my patience."

Goku sighed and did what Vegeta told him to. Vegeta smirked, satisfied. "See? It fits nicely. Kinda stretches to accommodate you..."

"Vegeta.. I- it's stuck!"

"WHAT! How the hell is it stuck! Get it the fuck out now!"

"It won't budge..."

Vegeta scowled, "try licking it- NO! Don't bite it you idiot!"

"Ohkay ohkay... jeez... ohkay I'm gonna try to jerk it out you hold this... ready... NOW!"

"UGH! Kakkarot! Harder! HARDER!"

"Maybe if we change our position... yeah, like that... now as hard as you can."

"FINALLY! I thought we would need to use lube but I guess I was wrong... that was one hell of a tight fit.... it wasn't worth that 50 cents! I want my damn money back!"

Goku tossed the small ring into the trash. "I didn't like that ring anyways..." he glanced over at Vegeta. "You should have kept it... you like tight stuff."

"I'm sick of this! I'm going home!" He turned away from Goku and walked out of sight. Goku smirked and stared at his prince's ass then laughed.

"Yeah, he wants to fuck me."

The end....?

Agent 182: BUHAHAHA. Hopefully it wasn't too crappy. I hope you liked it and as always reviews are nice... Special thanks to Macha. It's amazing what 2 very hentai minds can come up with....


	2. Bloody Disgusting

Gutter

2: Bloody Disgusting

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters... this may come as a surprise to you…

The Prince grasped a hold of the hard flesh, gently taking it between his fingers and examining it closely. Dark eyes watched him as he did this, a smile on their owner's lips.

"Kakkarot… I'm… I'm not sure what to do…" Vegeta glanced to Goku, who seemed to think Vegeta could do it.

"You'll figure it out Vegeta… haven't you seen Bulma do this before?" Vegeta shook his head, saying a silent no. He had never seen Bulma do this or even speak of it.

"This is just- it seems so…" Odd? He didn't even know. Maybe just wrong.

"I know what you mean Vegeta, but just go with it."

"Fuck- I don't know if I can do this!" Goku caressed his Prince' face.

He gave a warm smile. "I know you can do this. It's really simple."

"It just looks sick." And probably taste the same…

"Just put your mouth over it and start from there."

"Won't it taste bad?" Vegeta's lip rose in disgust as he said this.

"You'll have to wait and see" Goku leaned back in the chair he sat in, watching Vegeta closely. Vegeta placed his mouth upon the hard skin and gently began to bite in.

Goku's eyes went wide. "Vegeta! What the hell are you doing?" Vegeta reared back as Goku raised his voice.

"What? Did I do it wrong?" Goku sighed then laughed lowly.

"Actually…" He took what Vegeta held in his hand. "You have to take the shell off first." He peeled off the multicolored shell of the egg. "Now you can eat it. Oh!" Goku picked up the salt shaker that sat upon the table. "Put some of this on- it'll taste a lot better." Vegeta reluctantly took the salt from him and sprinkled it on the egg.

"This better be good Kakkarot…." The Prince sunk his teeth into the white part of the egg and began to chew the large piece that was now in his mouth. He cringed and spit it out. "What the fuck- this is disgusting!" He threw the rest of it towards the trashcan, not surprisingly he made it in.

Goku frowned. "I could have eaten that Vegeta!"

Vegeta's eyebrow cocked and said jokingly. "You still can, all you have to do is go and get it." He was surprised when Goku stood up and started for the trashcan, reached in and took out the chewed up egg and placed it in his mouth.

"What are you talking about Vegeta? This is great!" He smiled and sat down, picking up something else.

Vegeta started at it. "What the hell is that?" Goku handed Vegeta a yellow bird.

"Try it you'll love it."

Agent182: I wrote this awhile back as you can tell so I added it. A new chapter is being schemed up by me and Macha. Reviews are loved and thanks to everyone who reviewed you guys kick ass! Ideas are welcome!


End file.
